


Fields of Green

by brandumpling



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, Verdant Wind route, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandumpling/pseuds/brandumpling
Summary: “Knowing where you’re from is something that's reassuring. I, of all people, know that your origin can bring you more suffering than you think you could ever bear. Yet I also know that to find peace with it is something that’s worth the torment.”Cyril grapples with his disconnect with Almyra, and Lysithea tries to help him through it.Warning: many sweets and tooth aching fluff
Relationships: Cyril/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Fields of Green

Fodlan winds were especially warm around the time that the Great Tree Moon eclipsed the world in it’s haven of rebirth. This time of nature springing back into life, reincarnated from the loss and change of the months before, had brought countless bounties to all over the land. Noa fruits, albininean berries; all kinds of delectables were harvested in mass, and the many establishments around Fodlan grew into business once more. The Great Tree Moon especially brought much needed attention to the many villages scattered around the One Kingdom that produced their own specialties with the same ingredients as everyone else.

  
Even in the Oghma mountains, a snowy climate deep in central Fódlan , the bounty of the Goddess seemed to reach them, blessing their grounds. It came as a surprise of Lysithea, now a twenty four year old young woman, that her and her husband’s tranquil village would wake up to their fields turning a deep green once more, and their food stock rapidly aggrandized. With the many options of ingredients around her, she couldn’t decide on what dessert to make for tonight. She thought long and hard about what to make; she could concoct another trio of Sweet Buns, a triad pastry from the territories of old Faerghus, or perhaps something more savory in the form of a Fruit and Herring tart, a delectable that originated in the old imperial capital of Enbarr. There was also the option of cinnamon buns with crystallized sugar droplets; that was a Leicester Alliance specialty that she devoured whenever the chance arose.

  
With so many options and fearing not enough time to make each one at their own occasion, the mage decided to just simply make all three. Her husband, Cyril, was currently on his way back from Garreg Mach; he had been summoned by the Queen about something important; at least, that’s what he told her. The Queen hadn’t given much other information, but both Cyril and Lysithea knew her well enough that whatever he had been summoned for was good news. Lysithea was also offered to accompany him, but she decided to stay back in the village; they had cattle to look after, and crops to harvest. He had promised he would return in two days time, so Lysithea had decided to cook up different sweets for him when he returned. He would be welcomed by the smells of sugary love, and pastry aplenty.

  
The sun finally started to set, and the table was made. The three dishes were laid out with small cups of tea on the side. She snapped her fingers and a small spark of fire appeared on a candle in the middle of the table; it would keep it warm while she waited for her love. She grabbed a book from their small bookshelf, and stepped outside onto the porch. Looking up into the sun that slowly set, she sighed and sat down on their porch chair. What seemed like an hour but was most likely just twenty minutes finally passed, and she saw Cyril’s wyvern fly overhead. The mount descended down to the point Cyril could jump down without injury. When he finally reached the ground, the wyvern descended back above and out of the village. His mount was tame enough that it would just roam around the mountains while Cyril spent his time in the village. He could call him through a magical bell that was around his neck when he needed him.

  
Cyril smoothed out his green shirt, and moved some of his hair to the side so he could see a bit better. His eyes moved up and finally met Lysithea. Usually a smile grew upon his face whenever he saw her, and of course today he was happy to see her like always. Yet, for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to truly smile. She saw this, and realized immediately that something was bothering him. She would ask about it later; she didn’t want to be too pushy on her husband. For now, she would shower him with sweets. He walked up the porch stairs looked at her with a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

  
“Cyril! Goddess, it’s been a while!” she exclaimed.

  
“Uh, Lysithea, it's only been two days.” he pointed out. She slightly winced; of course, even short periods of time to her was precious. What was two days to Cyril? It was a small fraction of his life that was insignificant. Not wanting to sour the mood, she looked back up at him.

  
“Oh hush. You must tell me all about the trip later! How was Garreg Mach? Queen Tarice?” she responded.

  
“Of course. Why don’t we go inside, love?” he asked. She nodded, and took his hand. They walked inside the house, where immediately Cyril’s nose was embraced by the aroma of sugar. He covered his eyes before he could see the table.

  
“Don’t tell me what it is! Is it...those set of pastries from Faerghus? Or perhaps the strange fish tart from Enbarr? But, there's more! Ah, I can’t guess!” he said before he finally opened his eyes to look at the table set before him. Lysithea’s ability for making food was just as good as her affinity for magic, and she was a prodigy of magic; while he was still bothered by something, Lysithea was happy to see an actual grin grew upon Cyril’s face.

  
“Surprise! I couldn’t decide for tonight’s sweet, as we have so many kinds of ingredients now available. I just made all of them!” she announced. He laughed at that statement.

  
“Ah, of course. That is just like you, darling. Well, better not let this get cold!” he said.

  
“It won’t. It has a magic flame to keep it warm.” she said, not realizing in the moment that he would have no way of knowing that the candle was magic. He just chuckled when she finally internalized that, and her cheeks started to turn scarlet. They sat down, and started to feast upon all she had made.

  
Though they both enjoyed the food in front of them, little conversation ended up coming out of their time together. When they had both finished with cleaning, Cyril had said he would take a bath. Lysithea, in the meanwhile, shed her day clothing and put on her nightclothes; she soon retired to her bed with the same book from before. When he joined her, she would finally ask what had bothered him.

  
After an hour, he had returned to their private chambers. He had already stripped down to his nightclothes, same as she had. He lied down, facing the ceiling. Lysithea sighed, and put her book away. She turned to face him.

  
“Cyril, I know you too well. What’s bothering you?” she asked. He looked over.

  
“It isn’t really anything worth discussing. It’s just something that I got upset by, but then I realized it was nothing to get upset about in the first place.” he responded.

  
“Well, it’s always nice to share. It might make you feel a bit better; I can see you are still bothered, Cyril.” she responded. Finally submitting to her inquiries, he finally told her.

  
He had been summoned to hear the news about a recent treaty between Fódlan and Almyra that finally would open up Fódlan’s Locket, and allow travellers between the two lands. This was something unprecedented; in the thousands of years that Fódlan had civilization, never had Almyrans been openly welcomed. Lysithea was confused as to why he was bothered by this; this treaty was the sign of finally breaking down the walls between Fódlan and outside lands.

  
“Cyril, that’s amazing! Why would you be bothered by it?” she asked.

  
“Why did she summon me? I mean, I know I’m from Almyra. Even so, I couldn’t care less about what happens there. My home is here.” he responded.

  
“Ah, that’s it,” she said. Cyril was always conflicted about his feelings of his place of origin; whenever anyone asked him about it, he was always quick with small words and responses that wouldn’t warrant further conversation.

  
“Then I realized it’s a good thing that it’s happening. No more kids would have to be orphaned, like I was. But it’s still makes me wonder why she thought she had to tell me personally.” he continued.

  
“I don’t think she meant it in a bad way. She most likely thought it would bring you happiness, and maybe even closure.” Lysithea responded. He didn’t reply, so she continued.

  
“Cyril, have you ever thought of visiting Almyra? I know you don’t think of it as home, but maybe returning could give you some peace of mind about it. I could even learn some Almyran deserts, and make them here!”. His eyebrows immediately furrowed.

  
“Are you kidding me? Going back to the country where all I remember is being a victim of brutal war? What would that do for me?” he snapped. She was taken aback slightly; he had never gotten upset like that in conversation with her.

  
“Knowing where you’re from is something that's reassuring. I, of all people, know that your origin can bring you more suffering than you think you could ever bear. Yet I also know that to find peace with it is something that’s worth the torment.” she responded. He obviously didn’t know how to respond to it; yelling about it would get nowhere. He wanted to scream out about the trauma he had endured while there, yet he also realized that she was right in that it could help give peace of mind with accepting Almyra as a part of him. He sighed.

  
“Lysithea, I’m...I’m sorry for snapping at you. But going there...I don’t know. I need some time to think about it, if that’s alright.” he said quietly. She smiled slightly. She didn’t have much, but whatever time she does have, she would give to him whenever he needed.

  
“Of course, darling.” she responded. She slowly curled up next to him, and they both soon drifted asleep.

_None in the village could say they knew where the two had ended up. Cyril and Lysithea stayed in the mountains for a few years, until one night where the people woke up to them gone with the wind. Decades later, a small house with an enduring smell of sugar was found in the eastern reaches of Almyra. Though their time had been short, it is said that those who lived there had spent their days in happiness, and passed away surrounded by fields of green._

**Author's Note:**

> god i love them SO MUCH HHHHHHHHHHHH  
> i tried to replicate their character ending that's canon, but with a small almyran twist. i hope u guys like it!  
> ALSO: my byleth was named Tarice, that's why her name is Queen Tarice lol 
> 
> twitter: @brunling


End file.
